Hun'stra
Located a parsec away from the borders to the Antrixian Commonwealth lies the world of Egrea, a terrestrial world that has remained isolated for many years. Situated on the border of the rimward tail of the Maridis Nebula, Egrea went unnoticed by the galaxy until approximately 3.5 ABY. Because of the world’s relative isolation, the token society of the Hun’stra developed on its own, with little influence from the outside galaxy since approximately 22,500 BBY. It was on this world that the Hun'stra came into existence. Around the year 22,500 BBY, the Force-sensitive Dreadlords broke away from the Jinsai Order and the Antrixian worlds, journeying into the unknown regions of space which would come to be known as the Kavas Sector. There, these self-styled Dreadlords found the world of Serkothis and turned it into a styled world similar to worlds of the Sith Empire. From Serkothis, the forces of the Dreadlords set up a base on Egrea where members of their forces trained and rallied for the eventual incursion into the Maridis and Relkan Sectors. When the Dreadlords made their final push into Antrixian territory, they pulled all combat forces away from their base world of Egrea, leaving mostly the support forces and the followers behind. With the devastating defeat of the Dreadlords, these individuals left behind of Egrea were stranded and left to fend for themselves. The Hun’stra was a mix of Human, Antrixian, Cambion, and other species that were left stranded. Their culture arose as the species mixed culturally and grew, expanding across Egrea. The idea that the Dreadlords had abandoned them to their fate, pitched their loyalty away from their former masters, to the ideals of the Antrixians. But without means to contact anyone off-world, the Hun’stra were left to their own devices. While some ideals remained, other parts of their heritage and culture were bastardized and mixed with that of the other mixed species. The result was a completely different society and culture from what they tried to base it on. The Hun’stra held personal honor in high regard, a carry-over from Jinsai influence. The Jynesari were created as an attempt to emulate the Jinsai and their honor system. In 447 BBY, a Republic survey team landed on Egrea, but made disastrous first contact, assuming that they had discovered a Commonwealth colony. The team attempted to initiate contact which was misconstrued as aggression. The team was overwhelmed and either killed or taken prisoner. The Hun’stra then took possession of all technology that the Republic team had and began reverse engineering it. Within 350 years, the Hun’stra had achieved interstellar flight and were able to begin building their own small ships. Without the resources of trading with the outside galaxy, the Hun’stra were slowed to venturing out into the galaxy, limited by having to find their own hyperspace routes until they contacted other civilized worlds. Culture and Society The Hun'stra initially devolved into a tribal caste system of society, dividing among species during the years following the War of Shadows. Eventually, this division fell to the wayside as the different tribes allied with each other over centuries. As more and more hybrids were born among the different sects, there was less reason for species prejudice. The Irathien species was an exception to this rule, often viewed as "mutts" and shunned by most of the other species. The Castithans rose to prominence as time went on and were key to uniting the Hun'stra into what it would eventually become. Force Prejudice The view of the Force within Hun'stra society was very biased by the actions of the Dreadlords. For the most part, Force-sensitives within the Hun'stra were viewed as evil beings, often bent on quests to attain wealth and power over others. Individuals born into the Hun'stra society were banished out of the mainstream populace, being sent to meet their fate in the wilds of Egrea. Some of the parents and other family members of these individuals usually were banished also or chose to follow their offspring into the wilderness. This would be the catalyst for the formation of the Gai'stra, a sect that attempted to keep the belief in the Force alive. The Force became a banned subject among the Hun'stra, while the Gai'stra promoted it. In a conflict known as The Purge, the Hun'stra tribes and species united against the Gai'stra. In a war that lasted approximately a quarter of a century, the Hun'stra hunted down any and all Force-sensitives and killed them. This drove most survivors across Egrea and into deep hiding. Alien Species The Hun'stra was made up of five primary species, which over the centuries, cross-bred and developed into new, hybrid species. By the time of the Galactic Civil War, there were nine distinct species which called themselves Hun'stra. *Humans *Antrixians *Kora *Psycklos *Castithan – Cambion/Human Hybrid *Irathien – Kora/Human Hybrid *Indogene – Cambion/Psycklos Hybrid *Liberata – Cambion/Antrixian Hybrid *Sensoth – Kora/Antrixian Hybrid Category:Organizations